h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Mako: Island of Secrets: Season 3: Episode 10: Wishful Thinking
Wishful Thinking is the 10th episode of season 3 of Mako: Island of Secrets. Synopsis Zac realizes a shell he found has magical powers, and he accidentally sends the mermaids back in time five years, where they meet his younger self. Plot Zac finds a seemingly ordinary but beautiful seashell while swimming out on the reef. Later, when the mermaids visit Zac and see a picture of him from when he was younger, a nostalgic Zac casually wishes that they could have seen him from those days. The seashell suddenly sends the girls five years back in time where Zac is younger. When young Zac asks who they were, Weilan tells him that they're aliens. Confused, the girls leave and meet a younger Rita who does not recognize them. After realising that it was the shell that sent them to the past, they return to Zac's place to search for it. Meanwhile, in the present, Zac finds himself in an alternate world where Cam and Evie are a couple, Rita has moved away, and everyone believes him to be an alien obsessed nerd. Back in the past, the girls manage to find the shell, but young Zac begs them not to leave and an impatient Ondina hurts his feelings. The girls talk to young Rita again and convince her that they're from the future and she tells them how the shell works. Rita reveals that the shell is a wishing shell and only the person who found it can use it. The girls find young Zac at a birthday party for young Evie and ask him for his help after Ondina apologizes for being mean to him. When young Zac begs them to prove to the other guests that they're aliens, they feign ignorance and young Zac is humiliated. Mimmi apologizes to young Zac for this and saves young Zac's reputation with a brief magic show with her powers. Young Zac then uses the shell to send the girls back home and restore the present to the way it was. Trivia * When the mermaids were transported to the past and meets young Zac, they explained to him that they were aliens. This is a reference to Jonathan M. Shiff's previous show, Lightning Point. * Zac's UFO wall reuses one of the Lightning Point crop circle stock photos. * Zac had an alien obsession in an alternate timeline because of the girls. * This is the only time a character's younger self is shown. * This is the final appearance of Doug McLaren and Lauren Blakely. Quotes Credits *Ondina - Isabel Durant *Mimmi - Allie Bertram *Weilan - Linda Ngo *Evie McLaren - Gemma Forsyth *Zac Blakely - Chai Romruen *Cam Mitchell - Dominic Deutscher *Rita Santos - Kerith Atkinson *David - Rowan Hills *Doug McLaren - Steve Harman *Ms. Trumble - Barbara Lowing *Rob Blakely - John O'Brien *Lauren Blakely - Laura Keneally *Young Zac Blakely - Dylan Stipancic *Young Cam Mitchell - William McFarlane *Young Evie McLaren - Eva Barlett Gallery 94fb9d21235973a088bc6293111108a9.jpg Weilan Holding Frame.jpg UFOWallMM01.JPG|UFO Wall IMG 0784.PNG Zac and Shell of Desires.jpg Alternative Couple.jpg Girls and Young Rita.jpg Zac Younger.jpg IMG 0985.PNG IMG 1033.PNG Zac as Children.jpg Evie and Cam as Children.jpg Mermaids With Wishing Shell.jpg C2A7cnRRx 8.jpg Ondina Preventing Zac's Wish.jpg Abandoned Grotto.jpg Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Episodes